Not A Peep
by forensicsfan
Summary: The Peeps Bandit is on the loose at the lab. A little Easter present for my fellow Snickers. NS


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, however, anytime George and Jorja have time for coffee, it's on me.

**Author's Note:** This is an Easter present to all of my fellow Snickers out there. Another random idea that just wouldn't leave me alone, and thanks to Mel who hinted that I really should pen something for this much bigger holiday.

* * *

Nick walked into the break room with a look of consternation on his face. 

Sara glanced up from where she was sitting at the table perusing the latest issue of _Journal of Forensic Science_ and nibbling on a stalk of celery. She quirked an eyebrow at him as he just stood there scanning the room for something. "You look lost."

Nick glanced over at her with a furrowed brow. "Someone stole my Peeps out of my locker."

Sara snorted out a giggle and nearly choked on her celery. "Peeps."

Nick looked a little put out and immediately defended himself. "Yes, Peeps. Do you have a problem with Easter candy?"

Sara found it amusing at how worked up he seemed over sugar coated marshmallow chicks. "Not if it's chocolate, but really, Nick, Peeps? Isn't there a warning on the package that prohibits anyone over the age of eight eating one of those things?"

Nick rested his hands on his hips and cocked his head as he rolled his eyes. "Just because some people live on _rabbit food_ doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with me eating Peeps." He gestured towards her quickly disappearing celery stalk as evidence.

She smirked. "Just because some of us are concerned about taking care of our bodies…" She left the statement just hanging out there knowing she'd get a rise out of him.

Nick puffed his well-defined chest out. "Hey, I take care of my body. I just happen to like a little candy now and then."

Sara giggled. "I'm just saying…" She was well aware that Nick worked out and was in top physical shape, a fact that she took the opportunity to observe whenever she didn't think he was looking.

Nick finally caught on to the teasing in her voice. "Well, Ms. Smarty Pants, if you happen to find out who keeps stealing my Peeps out of my locker let me know. I'm going to the store to buy some more."

"Hey, do you think you could pick something up for me?" She interjected, sitting up straight in her chair.

Nick quirked an eyebrow inquisitively.

She held up her last bite of celery and smirked. "I seem to be running a little low on 'rabbit food'."

Nick rolled his eyes and sauntered towards the doorway to the break room. "I'll be back in a little while in case anyone's looking for me."

It wasn't more than a couple of hours later that Nick was craving one of the very Peeps that he'd stowed in his locker after he'd returned from the store. He'd taken great care to shove them all the way towards the back in hopes that the Peeps Bandit wouldn't be able to find them and he even put a bag of jellybeans in the front as a decoy. As soon as he had a chance to take a break from processing the bag of trash that he and Warrick had found at the murder scene they'd worked earlier that evening, he was going to treat himself to a little Peeps-fest.

It was several hours later when Nick finally had that chance to break away and head to the locker room for a much deserved treat. He was smiling as he approached the entrance as he anticipated the slightly crunchy exterior from the sugar coating and the soft marshmallow inside of the classic yellow Peeps. The fun shape was a bonus hold over from his childhood that he looked forward to every year at Easter.

Sara was standing in front of her locker studying something intently as Nick walked in. She just nodded in his direction and began searching through her purse for something.

Nick opened his locker and smirked as he realized that the jellybeans remained where he had put them and that the bag hadn't been opened. He smiled as he reached behind the jellybeans, past his LVPD cap for the three packages of Peeps that he'd hidden back there. When his hand didn't immediately locate them, he furrowed his brow.

Sara silently stowed her purse back in her locker and shut the door.

Nick pulled out the bag of jellybeans and his LVPD cap and let out something akin to a growl as he realized that the Peeps he'd just bought had been nabbed. "Someone around here is just pissing me off." He threw the cap and jellybeans back into the locker.

Sara simply quirked an eyebrow at him.

Nick turned to look at Sara and that's when he saw it, a telltale crystal of yellow sugar on the corner of her mouth. He narrowed his gaze at her suspiciously and then noticed that she seemed to have something in her mouth that she was casually trying to swallow without him noticing. He crossed his arms over his chest, stepping in front of her as he studied her lips. "Sara, Sara, Sara."

She tried to smirk, but almost choked on whatever was in her mouth instead.

Nick took a step towards her and arched both brows. "You know stealing is a crime in the state of Nevada."

She smiled tight-lipped as she took a step back, finding that the bay of lockers prevented her from going anywhere.

Nick placed a hand on the locker behind her and moved even closer, intent on making her think twice about stealing food from his locker again, especially his favorite Easter candy.

Sara was still trying to swallow as Nick rested a hand on her hip and suddenly she felt her heart rate increasing as she felt his warm breath just inches from her lips.

Nick knew he was using this as an excuse to do something that he'd wanted to do for a very long time, but he reasoned that even if she got mad, she'd probably let it slide this one time considering the circumstance. And if for some reason she didn't get mad, then well he'd get an extra special present for Easter that was way better than Peeps.

As Nick's lips connected with hers, Sara forgot all about the mouthful of marshmallow candy she had and found her arms drifting over his shoulders in an effort to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until she felt his tongue suck one of the contraband Peeps out her mouth that she realized he had all the evidence he needed. And when they finally broke the kiss, Sara had a guilty smile on her face.

Nick arched a single brow at her. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Sidle?" His hands had both drifted down to her waist and he was giving serious thought to kissing her again, Peeps or no Peeps.

Sara nibbled her lower lip, taking note that Nick didn't seem to be in any hurry to let go of her. "I just couldn't resist." She had a very girlish expression on her face and she was eyeing Nick's lips wondering if he would mind very much if she had another kiss.

"Oh?" Nick had a mischievous look on his face and just leaned down and kissed her again, adding a bit of gusto as he realized that she was eagerly returning the kiss.

As they finally broke apart several minutes later, Sara was a little breathless as she looked up into his eyes, completely aware that this last kiss had absolutely nothing to do with Peeps. "What was that for?"

Nick simply grinned at her and winked. "I just couldn't resist."

_**The End**_

_**And**_

_**Happy Easter**_


End file.
